Summer
by vampanime guy
Summary: After many weeks of thoughtful deliberation, i have decided to try and make one final attempt at completing a story at last: the fruit of my imagination, i present to you this. Enjoy!


I see her.

The pale skin, swept with delicate, long strands of dark, glistening hair. Her radiant, sparkling eyes. A beautiful, petite frame. And that smile of hers.

I adore it. But she doesn't know.

She has just turned 15, a first-year student at the high school. I won't tell you the name. That's a secret for my ears, and my ears only. She has a doting mother. Her father…he passed away when she was just six. I know. I was there too. I remember the tears, something I will never, ever forget. She is very good at her studies, though she never speaks much with the others. She always sits by the window in the classroom all day, staring at the scenery outside, as if in her own world... its summer.

Every summer vacation is completely similar. The flowers, springing out from the nooks of the campus, with their own dazzling display of life. The music of the cicadas, the same rhythm and sound every time. The students filtering in and out; of course, there aren't many. But no matter what summer every year, or even the days in that summer, the scenery never changes. As I watch it repeat itself, over and over again, I don't grow a day older. My silhouette never shifts. My form will always be he same. Unless I will it otherwise, of course.

I am a thing of the past, of present and futures, watching, as the days go by. A thing of legend and myth, though, the people have very misconstrued views which contrast from our true selves. A thing of deep, dark passion and desires, though I'd rather not talk about that. Oh, and yes. A thing that is very much obsessed with her.

My kind says that if you do not fixate yourself to something, an object of your focus, that you grow tired of the world quickly, your heart and soul slowly eaten away by the ravages of time, turning to dust, then… nothing. I have only heard stories of the ones that have suffered such a fate. And trust me; I have existed for a very, very long time. Thank god, then, that I found her.

I watch her from the shadows, as she exits the school gate, and as usual she waves goodbye to her classmates, quickly turning back and striding down the pavement, eager to be home again. And she does not know, even as she turns in my direction, her face, full of mirth, dark hair playfully dancing in the wind. She is unusually happy today, something I just cannot explain.

It doesn't matter.

In the distance, a tall, handsome man, in the uniform of her school, approaches her, a grin on his fac. A book is gently hanging from his hands as he exchanges words with her. She is very shy and conservative, hands firmly held to her sides. The teenager quickly hands over the book and turns away from her, a smile lingering on his face. Not mindful of where he is heading, he clumsily bumps into an elderly man, inciting a giggle from his schoolmate not very far from him. He apologizes and sprints off abruptly, the redness clearly showing on his face as he turns the corner.

I know the way he looks at her. He likes her.

Slipping the book into her bag, the girl is also on her way soon enough, briskly walking through the summer breeze, the wind coming back for a second round once more.

Without expression, I follow her back home, like I always had before. This time, she feels adventurous, climbing down the slope at the back of her bungalow. For a moment, I thought she was about to slip, but she quickly regains her balance and makes it all the way down, where she goes through the back door, careful not to make a sound.

That resilient, beautiful girl of mine. How sweet she would taste. I want to be with her. But I want to play it slow. To slowly take my time down this path, savoring every sight and sound that comes my way. Besides, I have never tried winning others over the 'right' way.

I slowly step out of the shadows, gazing at the house from the slope. I slowly rest my body onto the soft grass of the slope. The wind wants to play with me too. I let him. He's too much of a spoiled kid to be denied.

Well, I had better not be late for my registration. I have waited 6 months too long for this anyway. I am going to enjoy torturing that boy once I have been admitted into the high school. No one has stood in my way before. Perhaps no one ever will.

"So, what shall we start with? Your body, or your mind, Aimi-chan?"

I lick my fangs in anticipation. This female hasn't feasted for a very long time now. I'm hungry.


End file.
